Chronicles of Dawn Towers
by Silver Chronicles
Summary: New story. Blade Wind was an average pony, except he saw something that changed his life forever, you want to know what he saw and how he saved Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my retry at Equestrian ghostbusters! I'm very sorry for stopping at that, but I feel like I needed to do this. Anyways, on a more brighter note, you'll learn more about Blade Wind, Rose, Sparkle, Fireball, as well as the other characters: Rider, and Wind.**

_October, 30. Nightmare Night._

Four young ponies were trick-or-treating in Ponyville. Unlike most Nightmare Nights, this one wasn't a nice night. It was foggy an dark. But they didn't care. They stopped in the middle of Ponyville and checked their bags. " Hey! I got a Fuzzy Spriter!" A young black Pegasus colt said. He was night black with a red and orange mane and tail, his cutie mark was two swords crossing with an hourglass in the middle. He was wearing his Pikachu costume from his favourite story Pokémon. " No fair Blade!" A red Pegasus filly said. She was light red with a dark red and blue mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a rose. She was wearing a white dress with a golden crown. Blade smiled and put the Fuzzy Spriter back in his bag. " Calm down Rose, you can have my Fuzzy Spriter." Another Pegasus filly said. She reached into her bag and pulled out the candy, Rose smiled and accepted it. The girl that gave Rose the candy was a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a heart made out of glitter and her costume was a butterfly.

" Sparkle, what time is it?" Blade asked the filly dressed up as a butterfly. The filly shrugged her shoulders. Blade raised an eyebrow and looked at their final friend. He too was a Pegasus, same red fur as Rose, red and yellow mane and tail, with a ball of fire as a cutie mark. He was dressed up as one of the Princess's royal guards. " Oi, Fireball, you got the time?" Blade asked. The red Pegasus jumped because he was zoned out. " Uh, yeah... Let me see." He said then dug in his bag for his watch.

In a few minutes he pulled out a watch. " Uh, it's 10 o'clock." Fireball said. The others looked at each other. " We better be getting home!" Blade said. " Mom's going to kill us!" Sparkle said to Blade. Blade nodded. " Yeah, well do you think our parents are going to be happy?" Fireball asked Blade and Sparkle. Blade and Sparkle are twins, and Rose and Fireball are twins as well. They began their walk home, to the out skirts of Ponyville. The four of them lived out in what some called ' the country side,' of Ponyville. They were neighbors and best friends.

The walk home wasn't exactly fun for the little ponies. Every crack of a branch, or the hoot of an owl would make them jump. They were almost home when Blade dropped his bag of candy. The bag blew up like an egg falling to the ground. Candy went everywhere, much to Blade's horror. He looked at his friends. " We have to get all my candy!" He said. Fireball, Sparkle, and Rose just stared at him. " We can't." Sparkle said. Blade ignored her and started to pick up his candy. " Sorry, we have to go home." Fireball said. Rose nodded as well. The two started to walk away. " C'mon Blade!" Sparkle said. Blade nodded and kept picking up his candy, he thought he was done until he noticed a trail of candy lead into the forest. " Oh." Blade said to himself. Ever since growing up in Ponyville, there was one thing he and Sparkle had always learned: Never go into the Everfree Forest. That was the one place that everypony feared, and now it was even scarier.

" I'm, uh going to go get my candy." Blade said while looking at the ground. He slowly turned to see his sister stare at him with the most shocked face she had ever used. Blade was waiting for her to say something.

" No." Sparkle finally said. She looked at Blade with seriousness in her eyes. " Mom will be so made at us." She said. Blade nodded. " I guess... But I still want my candy!" Blade said then flew off into the forest to collect his goods. Sparkle put a hoof to her forehead. " Why?" She asked herself. She slowly walked into the forest to get her brother.

When Sparkle found him, he had collected all of his candy, but he wasn't paying attention to that. " You're going to be in SO much trouble!" Sparkle said to Blade. Blade however continued to look off into the distance. " Are you listening to me!?" Sparkle yelled at her brother. " NO, I'M NOT LISTENING, NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP." Blade snapped back at Sparkle. Blade shook his head and continued to look. Sparkle was annoyed but didn't know what to do, she sat beside Blade. It took Sparkle a few seconds until she noticed, off in the not so far distance was a castle. Well, more like a building, but to two young kids it was a castle. " What is that?" Sparkle asked. The ' castle ' was a big mansion. On top of the mansion were two giant towers. " It's a castle." Blade said. He got up and began to take his costume off. " What are you doing?" Sparkle asked. She got up and began to take her costume off as well. " I'm going to go see the castle." Blade said. Sparkle wanted to step up and be the responsible one, but her curiousity got the better of her. " Alright, as long as I can go with you." She said. Blade looked at her and weighed the options. " Oh alright." Blade said. He tossed his costume and started to walk to the castle. Sparkle set her costume beside Blade's and followed.

The castle was old, and beautiful. Blade and Sparkle just stared at the towers. Without warning, Blade walked up to the front door and opened it. Sparkle looked over to see Blade go inside. Being the more responsible one, she went after him.

The inside of the castle was plain, dark, and cold. Sparkle entered a room that was made of all stone. A sort of, in between room, like the room before the living room. Sparkle looked around. " Blade?" She asked. Blade wasn't anywhere around and she was getting scared. " Blade where are you?" Sparkle asked. No answer. Sparkle turned and looked at the ground, she saw an old lantern. She readily picked it up and turned to switch, turning the ancient flashlight on and illuminating the room. Sparkle slowly started to walk, she stopped for a few seconds so she could make her teeth stop chattering. " Blade?" She said again. Again, no answer. Sparkle looked around and continued moving. She left the in between room and entered, what appeared to be a living room. The living room contained a wonderful faded red couch with fabulous style from the 1700's. In front of the couch was an old fireplace. Sparkle was staring at the fireplace in LaLa land until she thought she heard a sort of scuffle sound coming from the fireplace. She slowly set the lantern on the couch and walked over to the fireplace. Sparkle quietly got in front of the fireplace and put her face as close as she could.

Suddenly the face of a ash and soot covered colt popped down in front of Sparkle, causing her to scream and jump back. When she looked up, Blade was standing near the fireplace, covered in soot. " You idiot! Are you trying to scare me to death?!" Sparkle yelled at her brother. " W-well, no. I was just checking out the fireplace." Blade answered. Sparkle just stared at him. " What?" Blade asked. " Why did you go in the fireplace?!" Sparkle yelled at him. Blade was trying hard to think of a good reason. He looked up at her. " I got nothing..." He finally said.

Sparkle rolled her eyes. " We're leaving, I can't believe we actually came here!" Sparkle said. She got up and was expecting Blade to follow her, but he didn't. She turned around to see Blade staring off into the distance with fear. " What are you looking at?" Sparkle asked. Blade didn't answer but motioned with his hoof to come over to where he was. Sparkle sighed and angrily walked over to him. She stood beside him and looked where he looked. What she saw almost made her scream. Across from the in what appeared to be a long hallway was a pony. The pony was a unicorn stallion, he was see thru white with a light silver and blue mane and tail. The scary thing was that he was floating.

" Hello!" Blade suddenly said, he didn't know why, and he regretted he did. The unicorn turned to them. As soon as he saw them, he scowled. He floated towards them as his face changed, his prince looking face turned into red eyes, long fangs and a scar under his eye. " GET OUT!" The ghost yelled.

Blade and Sparkle jumped and started to back up. Sparkle tripped on the carpet causing Blade to trip on her. They both fell down to the floor on their backs. The unicorn loomed overtop of them, laughing as he did so. " You're going to pay!" The unicorn said. The twins covered their eyes as the unicorn got closer to them. All of a sudden a bright light appeared and shone straight on the unicorn. Blade and Sparkle opened their eyes to see the unicorn scream in pain as the light hit him, he floated up in the air and exploded in a bright beautiful flash of orange light.

Blade slowly got up and looked around. Standing behind the couch was a pony, a very old pony. He was a grey unicorn with a white beard. He had a blue wizard hat with bells and a matching cape. He noticed Blade and smiled. Blade however was too scared and ran, ran with his sister and left.

They ran as a fast as they could home. Blade and Sparkle were always told that it was some kid dressed up scaring them. Sparkle believed her parents right away, but Blade knew what he saw, and what he chose to believe, changed him, his family, his friends, and his life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: HEY! I'M BACK!<strong>

**I thought I'd change things up and restart the telling of Equestrian Ghostbsuters, this is going to be, my better more detailed, more amazing version! You got to meet 4 main characters in one chapter, how cool is that? I thought it was pretty cool.****I got nothing else to say... Potato?**

**Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Blade Wind here, Silver's taking a nap after all the writing he's done, so I thought I'd do the intro for him! ****Welcome to Chapter two of this, uh... Epic story! I'm excited, and I hope you are as well, let's begin!**

A young stallion was in his bed having a wonderful dream. He was flying thru the air with the wind blowing through his mane and face. He suddenly bolted up into the air and did a series of flips and tricks, he then stopped, just hovering. Behind him were the Wonderbolts, Spitfire, Soarin', and Fleetfoot. They were hovering with their mouths open wide. " Dude! That was awesome!" Soarin' said as he floated towards the stallion. " Thanks!" The stallion said. Soarin' began to say something but the stallion couldn't hear him, Soarin's words became like the sound of a clock. All of a sudden the stallion jolted awake from his bed and sat up. Beside him on his bed stand was his alarm clock.

Upon seeing it he scowled. " You make life soooooo boring!" He said to the alarm clock. All of his life he had been seeking adventure, and whenever he thought he had found it, something came along and woke him back up to reality. Just like an alarm clock. " Oi, what you yelling at Blade?" Another Pegasus asked. This new Pegasus was a dark blue with a white and orange mane and tail, his cutie mark was a Jack-O-Lantern. Blade looked at his friend. " Not much, what do you have planned for today?" He asked. The blue Pegasus looked at the floor. " I was hoping to get a job today so we could pay rent." The Pegasus said. Blade sighed. " Me too." He said then got up. He walked into the bathroom to comb his red and orange mane and tail.

Long ago, this young Pegasus experienced something on Nightmare Night if you recall. This is Blade Wind, he has grown and matured to a wonderful 18 year old.

When Blade was done he turned to and stuck his head out the door. " Spooks, could you perhaps make breakfast then we'll look for jobs, I got to do something." Blade said. His friend nodded. ' Spooks,' went to the kitchen and began eggs and pancakes, leaving Blade with his thoughts. Blade looked in the mirror at his reflection. " You were meant for more." Blade said to himself. He just stared in the mirror, wondering. Wondering what would happen if he nor Spooks could get a job, where they would live, or if they could still have pancakes. He shook his head of those thoughts. Blade put his head down in the sink to put some water on his face. When he brought his face to the mirror, he jumped back. In the reflection was a stallion with a black coat and orange mane staring at him.

Blade looked back at the mirror and saw nothing. " Uh." Blade said to himself. He honestly didn't know what to do. He slowly got up and looked around, seeing nothing he opened the window. He opened the window to see what was going on in Canterlot.

Spooks had just finished making pancakes and orange juice. " BREAKFAST!" Spooks yelled. Blade was at the stairs when Spooks yelled and jumped, causing to fall down the stairs. " Oh, sorry." Spooks said. Blade slowly got up but fell down again. " Ow." He said. Spooks walked over and helped him up. " Thanks." Blade said. " No problem." Spooks said.

They ate breakfast then sat wondering what to do. " We should check to see if we can get jobs." Blade finally said. Spooks nodded. They sat at the table waiting for the other to get up. " Ok, I'll go first!" Blade said then got up. Spooks got up and followed him. They attempted to get well groomed, but that didn't work to the fact that Spooks's mane got caught in the comb and Blade had to rip it out.

" So, Mr. Wind, why do you think you have what it takes to be a doctor?" The nurse asked Blade at his fourth job interview. Blade hadn't done so well at his other interviews, they shot him down like a volleyball. Volleyball spiked to the face, that's what Blade felt like. " Well, I um, know about bandages, and soap. And I can probably learn from someone else." Blade said. The mare wasn't impressed. " So tell me Mr. Wind, if a mare is about to have a foal, what do you do?" She asked. " Take her to the hospital!" Blade said. " YOU ARE THE HOSPITAL! GET OUT OF HERE, IN ALL MY YEARS OF WORKING HERE, I HAVEN'T MET A SINGLE ONE AS DUMB AS YOU!" The mare yelled at Blade.

Blade quickly grabbed his resume and bolted out the door, before she started to throw things.

" So, Mr. Spooks, why do you think you have what it takes to be a dancer?" Another mare asked Spooks. Spooks had just cam back from his 7th job revocation, one was for saying the best way to cook is to buy microwaveable things, the next was tripping on the janitor sign in a janitor job, saying he hates Vanilla Icecream in the Vanilla icecream factory, and saying he only plays guitar when he applied for a job as a piano player. The others were just too pitiful.

" Well, I saw Hoofloose 3 times." Spooks answered. The mare just stared at him. " Oh, watch this!" Spooks said. He got up and began his ' special ' dance. Basically he was bobbing his head up and down and shaking his body. In his head though he was a rock star. The mare had seen enough and got up.

Blade was walking down the road until a door opened up and Spooks was thrown out. Blade looked at Spooks, then at the door, an angry looking mare slammed the door. Blade helped Spooks up. " I'm guessing you had no luck?" Blade asked. " Uh, yeah." Spooks answered. " Well, we have a few options. Get really bad jobs like garbage stallions, or not pay the rent and live out on the street, or finally, move to another town to get jobs." Blade said. Spooks looked at the ground. " You want to move?" He asked.

" Yeah."

" Really?"

" Yep."

" Alright! Let's leave this dump!" Spooks said.

They left everything they owned behind and went to the train station. Because, everything they owned, they didn't care about.

Since they didn't have tickets or money. They had to do the ol' ' when the stallion's not looking sneak in the cargo train without making a noise and sit down before you get caught and have to pay' routine. Spooks went first.

He jumped, or well dove towards the door. Spooks smashed into the top of the open door head on. Blade slapped his forehead with his hoof while Spooks fell to the ground. Blade walked over, grabbed Spooks and hopped in. The inside of the compartment was dark and smelled like apples. " This is going to be a long trip." Blade said to himself, he then set Spooks down on the floor. Blade sat there quietly wondering about his life until the train started, snapping him back into reality. " Here we go... Again." He said to himself.

The train arrived in Ponyville 2 hours later. Spooks had woken up by then and they both were excited. " Oh boy! We get to see Ponyville for the first time!" Spooks said. Blade smiled. " Not for me, I grew up here, so I guess I'm coming home." Blade said. Little did he know, that was true.

The two of them jumped out of the car and walked into town. The things Spooks noticed was it was a much nicer and friendly town, where as Canterlot was loud and rude. Blade on the other hand was having old memories coming back to him, playing in town, swimming under the bridge, and eating at the bakery. They walked up to the library. The library was- well a tree, and a house. It was a tree that had a door and windows and even a balcony. Unsure of what to do, Blade opened the door and went in.

The inside was small, sort of. It had books and many things, but it looked more like a home. Sitting there reading was a young purple alicorn mare, with a purple and pink mane and tail. She turned to look at them and smiled. " Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Can I help you two with anything?" She asked. Blade and Spooks just stared at her horn and wings. " No, we're fine. We just came to look at the books." Blade said. " Well, you came to the right place, go ahead and look." Twilight said with a smile. Blade and Spooks smiled back then walked over to the shelves with books.

" She's an alicorn!" Spooks whispered to Blade. " Now way Sherlock." Blade whispered, kind of annoyed. " What do we do?" Spooks asked. Blade raised an eyebrow, Spooks acted as if this mare was going to single hoof -edly start the apocalypse and destroy everything. " First I suggest we leave." Blade said. Spooks nodded. They were about to leave when the mare spoke up.

" There's a party tonight for you two, I was hopping you guys would come." Twilight said.

" Wait, how is there a party for us, we don't know anyone here." Blade asked.

" Well, a friend of mine, Pinkie Pie, always knows when new ponies come to town and she throws them a party, I'm surprised you haven't met her yet." Twilight said.

Blade and Spooks looked at each other. " Ok, we could show up. I guess." Blade said, somehow he had the feeling it wasn't optional. " Well, see you two there." Twilight said.

Blade and Spooks left and went to a farm out in Ponyville. " Sweet Apple Acres. That sounds familiar." Blade said, reading the sign. Spooks shrugged. The two of them walked onto the property and looked around. Blade was having memories of this place, he just couldn't remember who owned it. They walked up to the house and stood on the porch. Blade slowly put his hoof out and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a young earth pony filly opened the door. She was yellow with a red mane and tail, in her mane was a giant pink bow. " Howdy, Ah'm Applebloom, what can Ah do fer ya?" The filly asked in a southern accent. Spooks almost laughed at how cute she was.

" Is the owner of this property here?" Blade asked. Applebloom looked at the ground. " Granny Smith owns this here property, but she's not here, Mah brother and sister can talk to ya though." Applebloom said. She turned and yelled two names to the left. The sound of hoof steps could be heard seconds later. " Thanks Applebloom, but we can take 'er from here." Said the voice of an older mare, older than Applebloom that was.

Applebloom walked inside and in her place were to figures. The first was an orange earth pony mare with a blonde mane and tail. Her cutie mark was three apples, and they noticed she was wearing a Stetson. The second one was a REALLY big stallion, same like the other earth pony, but this time he was red. He had a golden brown mane and tail with a green apple as his cutie mark. He was wearing a sort of harness like thing around his neck.

" Sorry about that, Mah sister is something though. Ah'm Applejack, and this is my brother, Big Macintosh." The mare said. The stallion followed with a funny but at the same time really masculine: " EEYUP."

Blade looked at Spooks. " Uh, I'm Blade Wind and this is my friend Spooks." Blade said. Applejack grabbed Blade's hoof and shook it so hard his hoof was going up and down when she stopped. " Howdy Blade, Spooks, what can Ah do fer ya?" She asked. Blade was a little nervous, he didn't want big ol' Mac to clobber him. " We're new here-" Blade started to say but was cut off.

" Ah could'a guessed that." Applejack said.

Blade continued. " We were just wondering if we could stay in your barn for the night, we'll pay you back sometime, we just need a place to sleep tonight then we'll be out of here." Blade finally said.

Applejack looked at them, kind of confused. " Sure. But you don't have to pay us back, this ain't some fancy hotel or nothin'" Applejack said.

" Eeyup." Big Mac said since he agreed.

" Really, thanks!" Blade said.

" You're welcome, you two are new right?" Applejack asked. Blade was wondering how she knew that, beside the fact they just asked if they could stay in her barn.

" Yeah," Blade said. " Well sort of, I used to live here when I was young." Blade blurted out. That seemed to interest Applejack.

" Y'all mus' be the sister of Sparkle." Applejack said. " Yeah, do you know where she lives?" Blade asked kind of excited, he wanted to see his sister again.

" She moved to Fillydelphia." Applejack said. Blade's hopes were crushed.

" Well, uh thanks Applejack. We'll see you later." Blade said and started to walk away, for the first time since they got there, Blade was a bit sad. " Double thanks." Spooks said then ran after his friend. Applejack nodded and went back inside.

Blade walked into town with one thought on his mind. _' Why did my sister leave without telling me? No letter, I guess I was too far away. Maybe since I haven't seen her in six years, perhaps she doesn't want to talk to me..." _Blade thought. His thoughts were interrupted when all of a sudden he felt something crash into him. He fell to the ground from the encounter. When he looked up a Pegasus mare was standing in front of him. " Oh I'm SO sorry!" She said. Something about they way she said it sounded familiar to Blade. " It's ok." Blade said as he slowly got up. Something was familiar about her. He noticed the mare was looking at his cutie mark. " Blade?" She asked. Blade looked at her for a moment. " Rose?" He asked. The mare nodded with a smile, all of a sudden she jumped out at him and pulled him into a hug. " Blade! It's so good to see you!" The mare said. Blade was dumbstruck for a few seconds but then hugged her back. " It's good to see you two Rose." Blade said.

Blade looked and it was the same red Pegasus filly with a red and blue mane and tail, and the cute rose for a cutie mark. Except she was older, like everything. " What are you doing here?" Rose asked. " Well..." Blade began, he didn't want to tell one of his oldest friends that he had no job and needed to move back. " We came here, because well, this is home, and I've always wanted to come back. Maybe even live here." Blade said. Rose smiled. " That would be awesome!" Rose said.

" Yeah, this is my friend Spooks by the way." Blade said then pointed to Spooks. Rose looked and smiled at Spooks, Spooks did the same. " Well, I've got some things to do, see you later?" Rose said. Blade looked at the ground. " Uh, yeah probably." He said. Rose smiled and walked away.

As soon as she was gone Spooks looked at him. " Nice friend." He said. Blade nodded. " She was an awesome friend." He said. The two of them walked around Ponyville to waste time.

Later that night, Blade and Spooks walked to Sugarcube Corner. The time was nigh. They walked up to the front door and Blade knocked. Nothing happened. Blade knocked harder. A few seconds passed until the door opened. Two long pink arms came out of the door and pulled Blade and Spooks inside. Blade fell to the ground and rolled over, when he got up he looked around. All around them were smiling ponies, food, confetti, food, canons, food, and decorations. " WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" A pink mare with a giant poofy mane and tail yelled at Blade and Spooks. " I'M PINKIE PIE, BY THE WAY!" She again yelled to Blade and Spooks. Pinkie turned to the others. " COME ON, LET'S PARTY!" She said.

The party began, Blade just stood by the punch bowl, Spooks however, was talking to any cute mare he could find.

" Welcome to ponyville kid." A mare's said from behind Blade. He turned around to see a blue Pegasus mare with a wild rainbow mane and tail. She had magenta eyes and lightning bolt made out of a rainbow as a cutie mark. Blade raised an eye brow. " Who're you calling kid?" He asked. " You." The mare said with a smile. Blade was confused. " I'm Rainbow Dash fastest flyer in Equestria." She said. " Ok, I'm Blade Wind." Blade said. The mare was shocked he didn't respond to the whole ' fastest flyer ' thing. She then had a thought. " I can pull off a sonic rainboom." She said. " Rainbow is it? Ok, I'm just going to say it. Bragging about how good you are to somepony isn't the way to get respect. Or anyone to like you. Just because you can do a sonic rainboom doesn't mean you're the best around. " Blade said the took another sip of punch.

Rainbow was shocked but didn't show it, this was new to her. " Pfft. Whatever." She said. Blade rolled his eyes and looked at the ground.

" Well, see you sometime Blade, maybe we could race!" Rainbow said then walked away. Blade nodded and went back to his drink. All of a sudden three figures approached Blade. The first was a cream yellow Pegasus mare with a long pink mane and tail. The second was a very beautiful white unicorn mare with a fancy purple mane and tail. The last seemed familiar to Blade. He was a bright yellow Pegasus stallion with a red and yellow mane and tail, his cutie mark was a ball of fire. " Hey, we just came to welcome you guys to Ponyville." The stallion said. " Thanks you." Blade said.

" I'm Fireball, this is Rarity and Fluttershy." The stallion said. Blade knew that name. " Hello, I'm Blade Wind." Blade said. Immediately Fireball looked at him confused. Blade saw how this was going to be just like meeting Rose. " Before you say something yes, I'm Blade from when we were kids." Blade said. Fireball nodded. " It's good to see you." He said.

" Good to see you." Blade said. The one called Rarity looked at Blade. " I remember you, I had the biggest crush on you when I was younger." Rarity said then blushed. Blade raised an eye brow, he didn't even know her.

Blade looked over to see Fireball, Fluttershy, Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, and even Applejack and Rose listening to the conversation, they were all about to burst out with laughter, mainly Fireball, the girls were going to giggle. " I remember that too." Fireball said, Blade had no idea. He looked at every pony. " I think I'm going to go get some sleep, see you all later." Blade said. He turned and left, headed for Sweet Apple Acres. Rose looked at Rarity confused, how could she have a crush on Blade, he was her friend.

When Blade got to the barn he knew something was up. The barn had lights on in the inside, and it sounded like fillies were there. He opened the door and went in. The barn was lit with candles and it smelled like apples. Blade heard fillies chattering but he didn't know where. " CUTIE MARK PARACHUTE CRUSADERS!" Came the yell of three fillies. Blade looked up to see the form of three fillies jump from the rafter with parachutes. The only thing was that the chutes got caught on the rafters making the fillies come to a complete stop and dangle in the air. " Aw shucks, it didn't work!" Said a filly, which Blade recognised as Applebloom. The other two Blade didn't know. One was a white unicorn with a pearl and silver mane and tail, she had no cutie mark. The other one was orange with a wild stallion like purple mane and tail, she also didn't have a cutie mark. " Man, why do all of our plans fail?" The orange one asked. " Maybe we're not trying hard enough." The white unicorn said.

" I'd say you're trying too hard." Blade said. The fillies looked down to see him. " Hey Blade, do ya think y'all could help us down?" Applebloom asked. Without another word Blade flew up and untangled the chutes, and carefully brought them to the ground. " Thanks Blade but what did you mean by trying to hard?" Applebloom asked. Blade looked at them then sat down on the pile of hay, trying to think of how to tell them.

" Basically, you're trying to many things, focus on things you like, or good at. Doing things you don't know how to do won't help. Your cutie marks just happen, they're a thing you can't explain." Blade said. The orange one looked at his cutie mark, she was obviously confused. " What's your cutie mark mean?" The orange one asked.

" Scootaloo! That was rude!" The unicron said. " Jeez, I was just asking Sweetie Belle." The orange one said back.

" It's ok. My cutie mark is about how much I love adventure." Blade said. The three fillies looked at each other. " Do you mind telling us the story?" The one who was called Scootaloo asked. Blade debated it in his head, then nodded. The three smiled and sat down for story time.

" Now, let me see if I remember correctly." Blade said. He had it in his head and began his story.

The young Blade was sitting in class, waiting for the bell to go so he could go home. Rose was sitting beside him bored as ever. Blade looked down at his desk as the teacher went on, he thought the bell would never go until _RING!_ The bell went. Blade got up and bolted out the door before anyone could say a word. Outside he slowed down and stopped. He stood there waiting for Sparkle, Rose and Fireball. Rose and Sparkle came out, but there was no Fireball. " Where's Fire?" Blade asked.

" I guess he went home, he said he wasn't feeling well." Rose said. Blade nodded and the three of them began to walk home. The walk home for them was long, but very nice when it came to the view. They were about to walk over the bridge when they stopped and saw a horrible sight. Fireball was on the bridge, and the school bullies Red and Yellow were punching him. Red and Yellow were the two twin bullies at school. Blade and them didn't get along.

Blade lost all of his control and ran at Red. He jumped and knocked Red over. The two of them collided and fell to the ground, knocking Red out. Yellow stopped and looked over. He saw his brother and left Fireball. He grabbed a metal pipe from his bag and walked up to Blade. Blade got up and turned to see Yellow. " What do you think you're doing?!" Yellow yelled at Blade. " Protecting my friend!" Blade yelled back. He had to duck as Yellow swung the pipe towards his head. Blade used his wings and jumped back onto the railing. Yellow jumped up onto the railing too. Blade stepped back as Yellow kept swinging at him with the pipe.

" BLADE!" Rose yelled. She threw a stick that was perfectly straight and smooth. Blade looked over and caught it. Just in time too, Yellow swung from above and Blade was able to block it with the stick.

Yellow was surprised and didn't notice Blade hit him in the side of the head with the stick. Blade shifted his weight into one shot and hit Yellow in the side causing him to raise the pole up. With that chance Blade hit the bottom of the pole making Yellow lose it and fall into the river. Yellow looked at what Blade did and grabbed the end of the stick. He whipped real hard on the stick to make Blade fall off the railing and back onto the bridge.

Blade landed on his rear and quickly looked up. With some excitement and fear Blade pushed on his end of the stick, making Yellow go over the railing into the river. SPLASH!

Blade dropped the stick and looked at his friends, they were all staring at him in disbelief. Sparkle was pointing at him. " Your cutie mark!" She said. Blade stood up and looked at his back. She was right, on his rear was his cutie mark, two swords crossing with an hourglass in the middle. " Whoa." Blade said. The four ran home to go show Blade's parents his cutie mark.

" As you can probably guess, I got in trouble for that." Blade said, snapping the girls back into reality. " Wow, that was soooo cool!" Scootaloo said. " Yes, but please, don't ever do something like that to try to get your cutie mark, I just did that without thinking and happened to get it." Blade said. The girls nodded. " Thanks for telling us Blade." Applebloom said. " You're welcome." He replied. The girls got up and left the barn, to g and discuss the new ' game changer ' for the CMC.

Blade however smiled and laid down on the hay, he was going to go to sleep, until the door opened up. Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rose, Spooks, and Fireball all came in. " Wow, that was an amazing story!" Twilight said. Blade nodded. " Thanks." He said.

" Ah jus' want ta thank ya for tellin' my sister that story." Applejack said. Blade nodded. " That was super awesome and you're really cool!" Pinkie quickly said.

" Really- good." Fluttershy just barely said. Fluttershy was going to say something more but Rainbow Dash stood in front of her. " Pretty cool story kid." She said.

" If you didn't save me back there, who knows what would've happened. So thank you." Fireball said. Blade nodded. They talked for a while until it got late and every pony left. Blade was almost asleep again when Spooks spoke up for the last time that night.

" Do you think coming here was a good idea?" Spooks asked. Blade smiled. " Of course..." He said then stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's -er well, Blade's notes:<strong>

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, that was the story of how I got my cutie mark. Please like and review, Silver has big ideas for this story and loves writing it, he just doesn't always finish the story on time. **

**Well, see you fans later... BYE!**

*** Blade Wind flies out***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I just got back to find out Blade did the opening of the last chapter, so I guess I have to do this one! That little bugger.**

Blade and Spooks were enjoying Ponyville, they had not yet got jobs, but they had got a place to stay. Rose and Fireball's. Fireball worked at the moving company, they weren't doing so well when a mare dropped piano on a unicorn. But that didn't matter, Fireball liked his job. Rose worked at the candy shop with Bon bon. The others worked completely different places, Pinkie worked at a bakery, Rainbow Dash was the weather pony, Big Mac and Applejack lived at and tended the farm, Rarity was the dress maker, Twilight was the librarian, and Fluttershy took care of animals.

Blade and Spooks were the only ones that didn't have jobs. That was awkward, because it felt like they were sitting around, being a burden to their friends.

On an average Thursday is where our story continues. Blade was sleeping and felt something touch his head. On instinct Blade jumped up and fell off the couch. He rolled around on the ground for a few seconds until he looked up. Standing over him was Rose. " Hey, I just thought I'd wake you up." Rose said. She was smiling, and made him want to smile as well. " Well, Thank you." Blade said as he stood up. " Ah, Fireball and I are going to work, we thought you and Spooks would want to go check out town to see if there were any jobs that interested you two." She said. Blade looked at the floor and nodded. Blade had always known he had to get a job, but he didn't want to have a lame boring job, he also didn't want to have a job where he could be injured easily.

" Ok." Blade said. Rose smiled then walked out to go to work. Blade sat down wondering what to do. He turned his head to look out the window and jumped. Standing there was the stallion he had seen earlier in his mirror all the way back in Canterlot. When he looked again, the stallion was gone. Blade was shaking a bit and turned to go to the kitchen. " I'm probably just tired." Blade said to himself. He walked into the kitchen to go make some breakfast. Spooks was in there with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. Spooks put the newspaper down to look at Blade, he had a smirk on his face. " They're hiring at the rock farm." He said. Blade sighed. " You really want to work at a rock farm?" He asked. Spooks shook his head. They laughed and enjoyed breakfast, little did Blade know, this would be the last time he enjoyed Spook's company. For something was to happen...

Blade and Spooks left early to go check out town. So far, they knew where everything was, but they didn't see any jobs that interested them. Twilight and her friends were always going on their own adventures, so there was no time for them. Ponyville was a nice town, they just didn't know, what to do there.

Blade stopped and waved at Vinyl Scratch, Dr. Whooves, Ditzy, Lyra, Octavia, and Berry Punch. They smiled and waved back. Blade smiled and turned, except Spooks wasn't there. Blade looked around until he saw Spooks walking towards the bridge. Blade ran after him, but Spooks just kept walking. " Spooks!" Blade yelled. Spooks however didn't turn or anything, he just kept walking.

Blade followed him slowly, he didn't want to just run after Spooks.

Blade followed him into the Everfree forest. Spooks still kept going, with no sign of stopping. Blade followed just hoping his friend would stop at some point. They rounded the corner and Blade stared in awe. The tower he saw when he was younger, the one he explored and saw the ghost. Blade looked to see Spooks heading straight for it. Blade hovered in the air and flew after him.

When Spooks got to the door, he slowly opened it and went in. Blade landed and looked around, nothing was out of the ordinary. Blade walked up to the door, remembering what he did all those years ago, and went in. The inside was exactly as Blade remembered. Dark, dirty, dusty, and old. Blade snapped back into reality when he heard Spook's hoof steps. Blade slowly followed, wondering why in the world Spooks wanted come here of all places. Spooks walked into past the living room and kitchen. Blade looked on both sides, he remembered them too well. He just followed down the dark hall.

For some reason Spooks was glowing which had a bright enough light for Blade to see. There was nothing about Spooks that was magical, which confused Blade. They kept walking for what seemed like forever. They stopped at a staircase leading up to another floor. Spooks was standing there looking at the staircase, he suddenly jumped up tot he ceiling. Instead of hitting his head on the ceiling like Blade expected, he went right thru the solid floor and disappeared. Blade lost all sense of logic, he looked at the ceiling wondering what just happened. He slowly flew up to the ceiling and poked it. Nothing happened. Blade raised an eyebrow and came back tot he ground.

" What's going on here?" He asked himself. Blade looked around wondering what to do. He looked at the staircase, the two decisions, should I go up, or should I leave and get help? Blade decided on the first and ran up the stairs.

The second floor was plain, five rooms. Four doors on each side of a hall, and the final one at the end. " Where are you Starswirl?" Spooks yelled out.

" Spooks, what's going on?" Blade finally asked. Spooks turned around and looked at him, annoyance was plain on his face. " What are _you_ doing here?" Spooks asked. Something about how he said it made Blade feel uncomfortable. " I followed you, you're my friend." Blade said. " We've never been friends, you have none. I'm not ' Spooks.' My name is Solar. I only acted as your friend because I sensed you knew of this place. And I came with you here, to find Starswirl." Spooks said.

Blade looked in shock. " I don't believe you!" Blade said. Spooks looked at him. All of a sudden Spooks glowed and changed colors. With a flash of light his blue coat turned orange, and his orange and white mane and tail, was grey. His eyes were glowing red like fire. " I AM SOLAR! I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD TO TAKE EQUESTRIA!" Spooks or whatever Spooks was yelled. He raised a hoof up with a crazy smile, and stomped it down on the ground. The impact from the stomp caused a magical wave to spread out, knocking Blade to the floor.

Out of the shadows a stallion came, he was a grey unicorn. He had a white beard and a big blue hat, with bells on it. " Solar. STOP!" He yelled. Spooks turned around and looked at him. " Ah, Starswirl. There you are." Spooks said with a smile. " Solar, leave the young one alone." The old stallion said. Spooks smiled. " Fine, he was no use, I'm here for you." Spooks said.

The old stallion sighed and nodded. Blade watched as Spooks, or well now Solar hovered in the air and shot yellow magic out of his hoof at the old stallion. The stallion met Solar's magic with his own, he produced a blue beam, which collided with Solar's.

The two of them stood there bringing their magic up, waiting until the other gave up. The streams were getting longer because the two of them backed up to get more room. Solar jumped out of the way causing the old stallion's magic to hit the wall. The old stallion stopped and looked at Solar. Solar was on his hooves and ready for action. The old stallion shot a bolt of magic at Solar, Solar reluctantly put up a force field.

The old stallion created a ball of magic around Solar, then started to make the ball smaller. " Good bye!" The old stallion said. Solar looked scared as the ball seemed to turn into a rubber ball and he bounced away, thru the walls and he was gone.

Blade had an eye brow raised the entire time, what he had just seen was the most confusing thing. His best friend was not his best friend and had dark magic, him and some old stallion had a magic duel, then he got bounced away in a magic ball. " What's going on here?" Blade asked the stallion. The old stallion turned towards him.

" Let me start from the beginning. My name is Starswirl, Starswirl the Bearded. Most ponies have heard of me, but few know the truth." The old stallion said. Blade looked confused, when he didn't say anything the old stallion continued. " Ghosts, the one thing no one here believes. I do, you just saw one, I am one. Ghosts are running loose here in Equestria, made of dark magic, or simply return out of revenge." The old stallion said. Blade didn't believe he was Starswirl, he died over one hundred years ago, but then again, the hat, no other pony would wear a hat like that for fashion.

" I promised myself to rid Equestria of ghosts that were evil, so I started a business. Here, in Dawn Towers." Starswirl said. He waved his hoof around to show the building was his.

" You're a ghost, ok I get that. They don't look like a bedsheet with eyes, but I need to ask something. Now that I remember, I came here, when I was younger, my sister and I to be exact. Was that you? All those years ago?" Blade asked. Starswirl thought about it. He slowly nodded. " That was the ghost of Sir Locket French, he was here when I moved in. I was still alive back then, I heard some noise coming from him, and I find you and your sister." Starswirl said with a smile, that showed how ironic things were. Blade nodded, sort of understanding.

" How did the business do?" Blade asked. He felt like he needed to ask something. Starswirl look skeptical. " Well, I tell ponies, but they just laughed or made fun of me, so this business didn't do so well." Starswirl answered. " But, on the other hoof, the time I got to go out to Fillydelphia and take care of a ghost in the movie theatre, I was paid pretty good by the owner." Starswirl said. Blade listened but was having a hard time believing, him being curious did weigh more.

" This seems like an awesome job!" Blade said. Starswirl smiled and nodded. " I wish I had a job like this!" Blade said. Starswirl looked like he was thinking. " That could be arranged." He said, Blade looked confused at him. " Huh?" Blade asked. " You said you wished you had a job like this, well you can." Starswirl answered, sort of. Blade tilted his head at Starswirl, kind of confused.

" So, you're saying I should make my job, hunting ghosts?" Blade asked. Starswirl nodded. " The business could really use some young, alive ponies like you." Starswirl said. Blade didn't know what to do, he did need a job, but he didn't necessarily know if he could trust Starswirl. " I'll uh, come back tomorrow and give an answer." Blade said, before Starswirl could say anything he blasted off into the air and flew away. Starswirl watched him leave and chuckled.

" What do you mean!?" Fireball asked. He and Rose had come home to find Blade really being jittery and nervous, they asked what was up and he told them everything that happened. " I saw Starswirl the bearded!" Blade said.

" That's impossible, Star's been dead for over 100 years." Rose said. Blade nodded. " You remember I said ghosts right?" Blade asked. Fireball put a hoof to his head and walked away. Blade looked at Rose. " Will you come with me tomorrow to see Starswirl?" He asked. Rose thought about it, she didn't want to seem rude to her old friend. She nodded. " Yes." Rose finally said. Blade smiled and laid back, he still had to give an answer to Starswirl...

**Author's Notes: **

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter wasn't as good as my others, I slacked off, which is my fault, and I felt like I had to finish this chapter before Christmas. I'll work better in the new year. Merry Christmas Everyone! God Bless.**


End file.
